


Cherubic

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：小气包x小哭包*Cherubic：可爱的，天使的，天真无邪的。





	Cherubic

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：小气包x小哭包
> 
> *Cherubic：可爱的，天使的，天真无邪的。

Ron·Weasley  
01.  
一大群活蝙蝠绕着施了魔法的天花板飞来飞去，几百只南瓜雕成的小人在每个角落里斜眼望着就餐的学生。万圣节到了，在罗恩的印象中这个日子总是会意外不断，今年显然也不例外。  
“成了吗？”  
弗雷德点点头，以一种得意的口吻小声对乔治说:“刚喝下去。”  
“什么？”罗恩放下南瓜汁，使劲咽了一口，含糊不清地问。  
“增龄剂啊，笨蛋。”弗雷德脸上带着坏笑说。  
“我们不小心漏了一滴在你的南瓜汁里，”乔治期待地搓着双手，“不知道效果怎么样。”  
“你们是故意把它弄洒的！”罗恩一下子弹跳起来，朝他们怒吼道。  
不过片刻，罗恩的五脏六腑开始翻腾起来，他弯下腰，心想自己会不会因此病倒。一种烧灼的感觉从他的胃迅速传遍全身，直达手指和脚尖；骨骼也是一种可怕的、正在熔化的感觉。  
“梅林！”哈利惊讶得大叫起来。他看了看罗恩，又扭头看了看他的万事通好友——赫敏以及始作俑者——弗雷德和乔治。他们都张大嘴巴，无声地瞪着罗恩，仿佛吃惊得说不出话来。  
蓦地隔着一张长桌的距离传来一阵窃笑声，马尔福正大摇大摆地走向他们，拉长声调说道:“吵吵嚷嚷的，波特，你们又开始闹事了吗？”他的身后站着克拉布和高尔，块头大得吓人，一副凶神恶煞的样子。  
察觉到什么东西扯住了自己的裤腿，马尔福不耐烦地低下头，语调顿时不可置信地上扬:“韦斯莱？”  
“罗恩！”哈利和赫敏同时惊呼一声，想将他抱回来。  
马尔福狐疑地打量这个还不到他大腿高的小男孩，的确是有些神似罗恩——圆鼓鼓的红脸颊，蓝色的大眼睛，微翘的红短发，一身缩小了的、破旧的巫师袍。  
小罗恩和马尔福对上视线，立马傻乎乎地笑起来，一只手抱着他的小腿，一只手伸出来像是在要求一个拥抱。  
周围的人同时倒吸了一口冷气，只有马尔福脸上慢慢浮现出淡淡的红晕。他恶狠狠地瞪向四周，动作粗鲁地甩开了小罗恩。  
“穷鬼，别碰我！”  
小罗恩猛地摔到地上，疼痛让他皱着脸抽泣起来。赫敏想把他抱起来拍哄，但小罗恩只是赖在地上，伸出一只小手指颤抖地指着马尔福，显然是一定要他抱自己。  
“马尔福，你就帮下忙——”哈利对这种情况实在没辙，犹豫着开口。  
马尔福抬起下巴，嘴唇露出一丝讥笑:“你们的事，我可不乐意帮忙——”他瞥了一眼抽抽搭搭的小罗恩，转身就要离开。  
“啊！”这下小罗恩哭得越发着急了，不知道在叫什么只是一个劲地喊，一声比一声急促。  
不出几十英尺，高尔和克拉布看见他们的头儿停下脚步，转过身气势冲冲地走向小罗恩，像是发火的前奏。  
马尔福挡开赫敏护在小罗恩身前的手臂，却没有众人预想之中的暴行，而是一把抱起了小罗恩，托着他放到了胸口。  
小罗恩把脑袋挨着马尔福的颈侧，湿漉漉的脸蛋也沾湿了那处的皮肤。马尔福小声地抱怨着，怀里软软的触感让他有些无措。

02.  
“噢，可爱的小东西！不用担心，明天就能恢复了，这种劣质的药剂效果维持不了多久——”庞弗雷夫人摸了摸小罗恩的发顶便离开了。  
弗雷德和乔治嬉皮笑脸的，被麦格教授狠狠教训了一顿，在还没被罚禁闭前就已经逃得不见人影了。  
小罗恩挨着马尔福坐在病床上好奇地四处张望，不哭不闹的小罗恩十分讨人喜欢，惹得哈利和赫敏都忍不住逗他。  
“好了——韦斯莱，放开我，我要去上课了。”马尔福挑了挑眉，不冷不淡地说道，却被小罗恩更加紧紧攥着衣袖。  
“穷鬼，我说放手！”  
小罗恩抬起脑袋看他，慢吞吞地学起来:“穷、穷鬼——”  
“噗！”哈利和赫敏不约而同地憋住笑声。马尔福气得脸色通红，指着小罗恩的鼻子骂道:“穷鬼是指你！不是指我！噢，怎么会有这么荒诞的事！”  
小罗恩似懂非懂，眨了眨眼:“穷鬼，抱——”马尔福听到这样糯糯的语调一下子泄了气，恼羞地哼了声，又把他抱起来，视线与自己齐平。“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福，我的名字。”  
“德、德拉科——”小罗恩歪头乖乖喊道，“德拉科，不要走——”  
“马尔福，你待会上什么课？要不就带上他一起——”哈利打着商量。  
“高级魔药学。”马尔福凉凉地瞥了眼。  
“……”  
“……”  
“罗恩，要不你就先跟我们玩吧。”哈利觉得要是一不留意让小罗恩在斯内普教授的课堂上捣蛋，小罗恩很可能就会被当成曼德拉草幼苗投进坩埚里熬药了。  
“不错的主意——”马尔福勾了勾嘴角，似乎巴不得快点甩开这个烫手洋芋，对着万般不愿意的小罗恩假意哄道:“穷鬼，不准哭，待会再来陪你——”  
“罗恩——”小罗恩一脸委屈，奶声奶气地开口。马尔福顿了顿，鬼使神差地摸了下他的脸蛋，又很快反应过来，对克拉布和高尔做了个手势，三个人一起离开了。

03.  
结束了上午的课程，大礼堂的餐桌上热闹非凡——烤子鸡、猪排、牛排、腊肠、烤马铃薯等食物香气四溢。  
“嘿，马尔福，你可不能骗人！”赫敏拍打桌子的声响打断了马尔福优哉游哉切着羊羔排的动作。马尔福皱了皱眉，不耐烦地反唇相讥:“说到底——那是你们的事，别扯上我。”随即语气傲慢起来:“而且，你们这是求人的态度吗——”  
马尔福朝一张长桌外看去，只见小罗恩闷闷地坐在长椅上，垂头丧气的，也不肯吃饭。马尔福沉默了会，内心复杂地起身走向格兰芬多的位置。  
小罗恩憋着嘴，眼睛里含着隐隐的泪光，金色纤长的睫毛湿透了，忽闪忽闪地颤抖着，脸颊像涨红的迷你番茄。在看到马尔福后，委屈巴巴的表情一下子明朗，可怜兮兮地嘟囔道:“我有乖乖的，没有哭——”  
马尔福抬手压了压额角，做出妥协。他将小罗恩抱回了斯莱特林长桌。  
克拉布和高尔停下海吃海喝，粗声粗气地威胁着在马尔福臂弯里露出的红脑袋。小罗恩吓了一跳，整个身子抖了抖，好不容易憋住的眼泪颤颤巍巍地就要掉下来。然后克拉布和高尔看到他们的头儿恶狠狠地责骂了他们一顿，并让他们远远滚开。  
“……”  
“……”  
头儿，你上课的时候并不是这样吩咐我们的啊。  
其实马尔福也不懂怎么照顾小孩，有些手忙脚乱地喂着饭。好在小罗恩吃相干净，想要什么就出声询问，舌头被烫到了就自己伸出来哈气，分量太多塞满了腮帮子就放慢速度咀嚼。渐渐的，马尔福也摸清了规律，得心应手起来。  
“德拉科，他可是你说的肮脏的纯血叛徒，恶心的穷鬼韦斯莱——我们为什么不趁这个机会好好捉弄他，那一定很有趣——”帕金森看着马尔福放温柔的动作，心里莫名烦躁不安，一边说一边用眼角注视着马尔福的反应。  
马尔福哼了声，高傲的脸上露出一丝冷意:“帕金森，别对我提要求，我知道该怎么做——”  
还想再说什么的时候，小罗恩怯生生的声音插了进来:“我能吃那个吗——”马尔福不再搭理她，用眼神示意她管好自己的嘴，然后挖了一勺烤油布丁递给小罗恩。

04.  
小罗恩丢给韦斯莱双胞胎保管了——是双胞胎自己强烈要求的。马尔福自己也乐得清闲。  
当他睡完午觉从斯莱特林地下室走上来时，一个软软的东西扑进了他的怀里。小罗恩搂上马尔福的脖子，哇的一声哭出来，抽抽噎噎地向他告状——双胞胎从小就喜欢捉弄这个傻傻的小弟弟，现在简直是重温了一遍恶作剧。  
“玩具熊——大蜘蛛——”小罗恩害怕地指着地上那坨黑黑的毛绒蜘蛛，又舍不得抛弃这个玩具，想要捡起来——那是马尔福中午差遣家养小精灵买回来的玩具熊，作为他的替身陪着小罗恩，这也是小罗恩肯乖乖地坐在礼厅玩的原因。  
马尔福恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，抽出魔杖将玩具熊变了回来，递给罗恩。  
不过双胞胎可不怕马尔福，嬉笑着连同马尔福也捉弄了一番才心满意足地溜走，气得他几乎要使用魔咒对干一场。  
马尔福下午必须参加魁地奇训练，而哈利被疯眼汉穆迪叫去了，赫敏在图书馆里翻查着什么线索，棘手的还是小罗恩太黏着自己。马尔福不得已将他带到训练场，特意放在远离斯莱特林休息席位的地方。然而，不好的预感还是应验了。  
等马尔福从场上回来的时候，远远地就看见三两个绿色训练袍的队员围着小罗恩，他咒骂了声赶紧跑过去。小罗恩被淋成了落汤鸡，他使劲晃了晃脑袋，把水珠洒得到处都是，脸上湿漉漉的不知道有没有哭。  
“你们在干什么——”马尔福生气地压低声音，灰色的眼眸半眯，冷冷地盯着他们，危险的气息像蛇的毒信一样发出嘶嘶的警告。  
那几个斯莱特林面面相觑，低下了头。“我们只是在喝水，不小心没拿稳——”为首的斯莱特林嗫嚅道，眼神乱瞟不敢直视马尔福。  
马尔福眉头皱得更深，瞥了眼地上散落的水瓶，伸手捋了把小罗恩的脑袋，才发现他的后脑勺肿起了一块。  
“哎呀！”按到痛处，小罗恩脆生生地痛呼出声，眼泪汪汪的，看看阴沉着脸的马尔福，又看看眼前的其他人。  
“该死的，快滚！”马尔福并不愿意树敌，斯莱特林一向明哲保身，但他忍了忍最终还是咒骂出声，声音里带着冷冰冰的愤怒。  
“马尔福，你什么毛病！这可是格兰芬多的人，还是那个草包韦斯莱！你平时不是老找他茬吗——”  
“那也只有我能——”马尔福的脸比任何时候都苍白，仿佛生气到了极致。  
那几个斯莱特林挣扎了会，还是悻悻离开了。马尔福坐下来，将小罗恩放在自己腿上，掏出魔杖帮他弄干了衣服。  
马尔福轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，感受指尖的柔软和暖意。细碎的发丝弄得小罗恩脖子痒痒的，不由咯咯笑起来。马尔福神色复杂地看着这个笨到家的小鼬鼠，暗叹了口气——要是是原来的罗恩，肯定已经跳起来和他们大打一场了，哪会让自己受委屈。这么一想，那人涨红了的、透露着愠怒的脸浮现在脑海里，有些见鬼的可爱。  
一丝愉悦的微笑掠过马尔福苍白的脸，他用宽大的袖子罩住小罗恩，然后又掀开，来来回回逗他玩。小罗恩有样学样，扯着马尔福的袖子遮住自己的脸，半晌偷偷露出来做鬼脸，反过来逗马尔福。  
马尔福难得露出发自内心的快乐，这是只有在靠近罗恩的时候才能体会到的情绪，一直以来都是。

05.  
有史以来，哈利、赫敏和马尔福能够心平气和地一同夜巡。小罗恩学着他们的样子，屁颠屁颠地努力迈着小短腿，活脱脱一个精致的小玩偶；级长的徽章还扣在他校服袍胸口的位置，老神在在的模样更是有趣得很。  
马尔福则牵着小罗恩的手慢悠悠地踱着步，懒懒地和他有一搭没一搭地聊着天，居然能说一路。  
哈利和赫敏看着莫名和谐的两人，心情微妙地呼唤:“罗恩，该回去睡觉了。”  
小罗恩听到后立马紧紧攀住马尔福的衣角，躲在他的巫师袍下朝他们调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
“……”  
“……”  
小罗恩学坏了，果然不应该让他跟着马尔福那个混蛋。  
马尔福得意地挑挑眉，掩饰不住的好心情，拖长声调:“真想不到你们也有今天——算了，我会照顾好他的——”  
“……”  
“……”  
一开始嫌弃得不行、恨不得避而远之的，难道不是现在这个自鸣得意、幸灾乐祸的人？  
赫敏心里默默记下这笔账，发誓等罗恩恢复后一定要用这些糗事来奚落他，让他去给那只臭雪貂添堵。  
级长寝室是单间的，马尔福打破了往常爱干净的习惯，只草草地给小罗恩洗漱了一遍，抱着他坐在自己床边，让他换上充当睡衣的衬衫。不过等了半天，还没见小罗恩的呼唤，马尔福疑惑地转回头——小罗恩的脑袋卡在了套头毛衣里，正哼哧哼哧地想要扯下来。  
马尔福没憋住，嘴唇露出一抹笑意，玩味地看着小罗恩越弄越乱，最后着急得咿咿呀呀地生起闷气来，才好心地帮他拉下毛衣。  
好不容易哄小罗恩躺下来了，他却耍赖地在被窝里翻腾着不肯闭上眼睛。  
马尔福的确不是个有耐心的人，但是对于罗恩，有时候他也会尝试忍让。他压下胸腔的不耐烦，假装凶巴巴地恐吓小罗恩:“够了！罗恩，再不安静我就要揍你了！”  
其实小罗恩很困了，睡眼惺忪的，但仍然别扭地不肯入睡。他憋着嘴注视马尔福，软软地说道:“晚安吻——”  
马尔福愣了一下，小罗恩长睫毛开合的频率越来越慢，还是强撑着用期待的小眼神看着他。  
“晚安。”轻柔的触感来到额头，闹了一天的小罗恩很快就安静下来了，发出轻微的、可爱的小呼噜。马尔福帮他掖了掖被角，在回想今天一天不可思议的经历中，沉沉入睡。

06.  
罗恩迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，惊觉有一条手臂压着自己的胸口，肌肤与肌肤相贴的温热感吓得他连忙坐起来。在看清身边睡着的人后，更是惊讶得喘不过气来。  
马尔福被吵醒了，半睁着眼睛，慵懒地注视他。“我、你……我和你……”罗恩半天组织不起语言，脸颊充满血色，耳尖涨得通红。  
“怎么，还需要来个早安吻吗？”马尔福挑了挑眉，早晨的声音有些喑哑，带上了另一种意味，他的手也滑到了罗恩光滑的腿根。  
罗恩明显回忆起了昨天的蠢事，又被马尔福过于暧昧的腔调搅得心绪混乱，面红耳赤地咕哝着，没有注意到马尔福脸上很快划过的、一抹狡黠的笑容。

—END—

Draco·Malfoy  
01.  
一千只蝙蝠扑棱棱地像一团团低矮的乌云，在餐桌上方盘旋飞舞，使得放在餐桌上的南瓜灯里的蜡烛火苗一阵阵扑闪。大礼堂里飘着一股香甜诱人的烤南瓜的气味。  
三人刚进礼堂，就看到斯莱特林长桌那边吵吵嚷嚷的，一大群绿巫师袍的学生聚在一起。  
“怎么回事？”罗恩揉着饿瘪的肚子，嘟嘟囔囔地问。  
乔治和弗雷德一左一右搭上罗恩的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地开口:“我们在马尔福那个小混蛋的南瓜汁里添了点新品——”弗雷德眉飞色舞地加了句:“效果出奇得好！”  
罗恩没什么兴趣，径直走向格兰芬多的餐桌，不过朝他涌来的嘈杂声让他止住了脚步。  
他看见一个铂金色的小身影跌跌撞撞地跑过来，一把抱住自己的大腿，下巴尖磕到自己的膝盖。罗恩愣愣地看着他，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，下意识抬眼询问好友。  
“梅林！”赫敏张大嘴巴，惊呼出声:“罗恩……这、这是你跟马尔福的……？”  
“真不敢相信！赫敏，你在想什么？！”罗恩的脸一下子涨得通红，用一种大为震惊的口吻反问。  
“好吧——我只是开个玩笑——”赫敏耸耸肩。  
罗恩小声地抱怨了句，一把抱起金发小男孩——发丝梳得光滑油亮，灰色的大眼睛透露着不满，紧紧蹙着眉头，像极一副小大人模样。他犹豫地呼唤:“马尔福？是你吗？”  
小马尔福似乎连回应都懒得回应，只是用鼻子哼了一声。  
噢！这臭屁的模样绝对是他！罗恩头疼地想着。  
帕金森尖锐的声音打断了他的思绪，她从一群斯莱特林中挤了过来，毫不客气地朝罗恩命令道:“把德拉科还回来！”  
罗恩皱了皱眉，刚想说出事实——是他自己跑过来的，小马尔福就啪地一声打掉了帕金森伸过来想要抱他的手，然后搂上罗恩的脖子，舒适地靠在他怀里，轻蔑地瞥着四周围观的人，带着明显赶人的意思。  
罗恩楞在原地，呆呆地不知道怎么解释。马尔福是吃错药了吗？  
噢！他忘了，他的确是吃错药了。

02.  
小马尔福坐在罗恩怀里，慢条斯理地捧起一个南瓜蛋糕咬着。  
罗恩在旁边将烤牛排切成小块，堆在小马尔福的餐盘里。  
“罗恩，他可是马尔福，你怎么还能对他这么好——”说完哈利就接收到了一道凉凉的视线，来自那个不知道什么时候抬起头的、神气十足的小马尔福。  
罗恩满脸涨得通红，喃喃地嘀咕了一句:“可他现在还是个小孩子——”他是家里最小的男孩，现在感觉就像多了个弟弟。更何况那个一向尖酸刻薄的马尔福，能够乖巧安静地和他待在一块，这本身就够让他狠不下心的了。  
“哇，这有个可爱的小家伙！”斯莱特林的幽灵——血人巴罗从桌子底下蹿了出来，他的长相十分可怕，瞪着呆滞的眼睛，形容枯槁，长袍上沾满银色的血斑，连罗恩都畏惧三分。  
小马尔福被吓得打了个嗝，立马涨红了脸蛋，一边胡乱地抓起餐桌上的食物扔向血人巴罗，一边愤怒地啊啊大叫。  
“嘿！这样就不乖了！”罗恩将小马尔福的身子转过来面向自己，轻轻地责骂道。  
“讨厌！”这下小马尔福更生气了，气得脸颊都鼓鼓的，把头扭向一边，一副不认错不理睬的模样。  
罗恩朝血人巴罗抱歉地笑了笑，然后不发一言地看着小马尔福。小马尔福等了好半天也没见他来哄自己，只好委屈巴巴地瞪着罗恩。  
“好啦——我已经赶跑他了，小少爷能不能就别生气了——”罗恩一边抚摸他的背一边哄到。  
小马尔福抿嘴偷偷笑了下，心满意足地继续享受美好的午饭时光。  
无药可救了，这家伙以后肯定是个溺爱孩子的父亲——哈利和赫敏内心腹诽着。

03.  
魔药学课是在一个地下大教室里上的，斯内普教授在一片烟雾缭绕中来回巡视，粗暴地对格兰芬多学生的工作提出批评，斯莱特林学生在一旁幸灾乐祸地窃笑。  
罗恩小心翼翼地切着缬草根，大气都不敢出，生怕引来魔药学教授。小马尔福坐在桌子上，饶有兴趣地打量桌面散乱的草药——无计可施，他太黏着他了，小嘴一憋罗恩就妥协了。  
尽管罗恩已经把小马尔福放在远离坩埚的地方怕他烫伤，但是他还是趁罗恩不注意的时候把一些莫名其妙的东西扔进了坩埚里，等到熬制的药剂开始泛绿冒泡，罗恩才惊呼出声。  
“韦斯莱先生，让我看看你又创造了什么惊人的杰作。”斯内普阴恻恻的声音从身后传来，罗恩暗叫不好，小马尔福则恶劣地坏笑着。  
不可思议的是，斯内普搅了搅那锅药水，竟然挑不出半点毛病，只好干巴巴地评价道:“很好，继续。”  
罗恩勉强地笑了一下，呆呆地望着小马尔福得意洋洋的脸，不由感慨——难道马尔福真的是天赋异禀？梅林！这也太不公平了！

04.  
罗恩累了一上午，沾了枕头就呼呼大睡起来。小马尔福还算安静，坐在他床边的皮箱里，自娱自乐地玩着箱里的小玩意。  
罗恩混混沌沌间是被一个尖细稚嫩的叫声惊醒的，他连忙起身，果然小马尔福已经不在房间里了。  
刚下了楼梯，罗恩就在格兰芬多公共休息室里发现了小马尔福——他骑在乔治的脖子上，而弗雷德在一边使劲地想把他拽下来。  
“你们对他做什么！”罗恩脸色发青地抢过挣扎不已的小马尔福，抱在怀里心疼地梳理他凌乱的金色短发。  
“你该问问他要做什么！”弗雷德哭丧着脸，怀疑脑门都被薅秃了一块。“小罗恩，你怎么能帮着外人呢，这可真令我们伤心——”乔治在一旁搭腔。  
实际上他们只是想趁罗恩熟睡的时候好好捉弄一下小马尔福，没想到被他反将一军。这个小恶魔！  
从小深受其害的罗恩当然不吃他们这套，他什么时候见过双胞胎这么吃瘪的样子，当场幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。小马尔福觉得受到了表扬，原本怒气冲冲的脸色立马转晴，也窝在他怀里咯咯笑起来。  
“……”  
“……”  
他们曾经天真无邪的小弟弟啊。

05.  
小马尔福坐在在床边晃着小短腿，捏着包装纸小心翼翼地吃着奶油冻巧克力球。  
罗恩一脸心疼地看着被消灭的糖果，要知道巧克力球在蜂蜜公爵糖果店的价格不便宜，他也是狠下心来才买了几个。小马尔福的口味挑三拣四的，吃不惯廉价的零食，他才咬牙奉献出来的。  
小马尔福舔了舔下唇，剥好一个巧克力球递到罗恩嘴边，甜腻腻地开口:“罗恩，吃——”  
罗恩心头像被融化一样，原来马尔福小时候是个小天使吗，长大了怎么会扭曲成那样。  
罗恩一边嚼着巧克力球一边暗暗感慨。

06.  
熄灭了灯，房间里只剩下窗外透进的点点亮光。  
“我要听故事！”小马尔福不满罗恩的冷落，一板一眼地命令道。  
罗恩撑起脑袋思索半天，最后发现他只对《三兄弟的传说》有些印象，但又怕给小马尔福造成不良影响，只好用摇篮曲代替了睡前故事。  
“好难听——”  
“该死的，我不唱了！”  
“可是我想听——”  
“……”  
小马尔福的睡颜天真纯粹，完全想象不出醒着时的颐指气使和霸道傲慢，像颗小炸弹似的。果然这人的性子从小就这么顽劣，罗恩解气似的轻轻捅了捅他的脸颊，小马尔福迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
“晚安，德拉科。”罗恩轻声说道，亲了亲他的小脸蛋。  
“晚安，罗恩。”小马尔福嘴角扯出了一道恬静的弧度，缓缓眨着眼睛又陷入了睡梦中。

07.  
“鼬鼠，你要睡到什么时候？”  
感觉身子被摇晃了一下，罗恩哼哼唧唧地醒过来，惊觉他整个人都趴在一具温热的肉体上。  
抬头就看见了马尔福那双带着熟悉讥讽的灰眼睛，罗恩一下子惊弹起来，脸色发烫。  
马尔福却没有放罗恩离开的打算，握住了他的手腕带向自己，顺势将另一侧脸颊凑近他的唇边，贴着他的耳根低语，语气既轻佻又暧昧:“我说，昨晚你忘了亲这边——”  
罗恩张开嘴巴想回答，可是只发出了一些含糊的小声音，耳尖涨得通红。

—END—


End file.
